Olympus Maximus
by GodsofOlympus
Summary: Some Men are born with an unkillable desire to change the world , but what makes it so complicated however, is when there is more than one man willing to do so. AU for both Harry Potter and PJATO
1. Prologue: Death of the Olympian Eagle

A.N I wont bother with a disclaimer as i have one pre written in my profile page. Quick sidenote: this chapter and it's lenght is does not indicate chapters of less or more lenght- that's why it's a prologue.

Before we start,i just wish to give credit to Marquis Black,whose work, "Emperor" and it's universe which are being used in this story and to the writer IanIan48 for inspiring,helping and directly contributing to this story. I hope this story lives up to it's spiritual and direct predecessors.

* * *

 **Olympian Empire,New Olympia,Year 20XX  
**

The normally noisy and unsleeping city of New Olympia, fomerly known as New York before the days of the empire had seen to the need of it's renaming,was very quite.

Once the proud capital of the Olympian Empire, the great experiment of the great empire's demigod founding fathers,it was now little more than a symbolic Trophy for the European Imperial Federation to toy with, as the remaining Olympian Military forces were crushed or scattered.

It's citizens, once proud sons and daughters of the empire, suffered by gaining wounded pride and being treated the inferior of the technologically superior European Imperial Federation, some were dead, a last attempt at bravado by organising armed militias as they attempted to resist the invaders, none of these rebels were left alive however.

The Federation had seen to that.

Throught the city, european soldiers bustled thru the houses,looking for any rebels they might have missed.

as gunshots and screams resounded from the rebellious areas, and quite acceptance from the others, one partiular area of New Olympia was eerily quite.

The Olympian Square of Honor was filled to the brink with people,some from the treacherous American Resistance,others from as far as Europe, but the majority consisted of citizens of the conquered empire who wanted to see the end of the conflict that had bled the empire dry,and end it would.

The firing squad were soon set up as the car carrying the minister for defense for the conquered olympian empire arrived and the minister was brought out, jeers erupted from the crowd, who saw the minister as ruthless and bloodthirsty.

she had resisted her brother,the emperor Nicolas's peaceful approach toward their neighbors across the pond and had pushed for a more violent approach.

And the fact that she had most of the senators in the Olympian senate in her pocket in that time only helped drive that sour point home.

Bianca looked tired and defeated, as she stood in front of the firing squad that would soon take her life. Bianca knew that all hope was gone now. she barely registered the head of the firing squad speak to her

"Minister Bianca di Angelo, for charges of genocide,regicide,and crimes against humanity, you have been sentenced to death by firing squad, do you have any last words?"

Bianca smiled sadly, last words seemed like such a faraway possibility a year ago, but all she had done she did for Nico, he was emperor because of her, he was still alive now because she insisted that she be the one to muddy her hands and keep him free from the blame.

She had killed Perseus for her brother, so he might parade around the empire proudly while she was hated by every citizen of the empire who saw her as bloodthirsty and ruthless.

She was uncertain how she would voice all her regrets to the world but as her executors stiffened at the head of the squad's yell of 'ready', she smiled sadly as she came to grips with all her mistakes.

She could in theory, shadow travel away, but she wanted to face her mistakes,to pay in blood for all the lives she had destroyed, and so she stayed.

"Aim!"

She saw Thanathos out of the corner of her eye nod sadly, and she knew her time had come, she smiled sadly.

"Forgive me ancestors" she said sadly as the head of the firing squad pulled down his raised arm and shouted the word everyone wished to hear.

"Fire!"

the gunshots echoed loud and clear, as the minister flinched at the first shot then crumpled at the face of the other shots. everyone cheered loudly it didn't matter if they were rebel,conqueror,or conquered they all cheered and hollered,glad that finally the conflict could be declared officially over.

As the crowd dispersed and even the firing squad had left, a shadow fell over one of the nearby golden apple trees, a figure was emitted from the shadows, the figure clutched a white rose in it's right hand and wore the gold and black armor of the Olympian Emperor. the figure dropped the white rose in front of the dead body of the minister sadly.

"See you in Hades, dear sister" was all the figure could mutter as tears flowed free from his red and black eyes,drenching his almost feminine pale skin.

And, as quickly as he had appeared the Olympian Emperor vanished from sight.

 **Olympian Palace,New Olympia,Two Days Later**

"Your Majesty, The Prime Minister of the European Imperial Federation is here"

Nico rubbed his nose tiredly, "Send him in Angela and take the rest of the day off and celebrate will you?" it was no secret after all, that the celebrations were still going on in the Amercian Honor Square, as it was renamed a day ago.

"Yes Your Majesty" replied Angela, his personal and most trusted secretary.

The Oaken Doors of his personal quarters opened and a man wearing a northern style tux entered "Pleasant Evening to you your Majesty" Henry King, Prime Minister of the Imperial Federation said in greeting.

Nico was not bothered at all by the northern sword hanging by the prime minister's belt, knowing that his own olympian sabre blades were in a shadowed area just in case the meeting turned sour.

"Have a seat prime minister" he offered as he manipulated the shadows to move a rosewood chair so the prime minister could sit.

An act of intimidation done to remind the prime minister that even a chained and defeated giant could still kill.

"To what do i owe the pleasure?" he inquired softly,his silky voice echoing across the mostly empty room when they were both at last seated and comfortable

The prime minister smirked and offered a manila folder to the emperor.

Nico opened it cautiously, and was left speechless by it's contents.

The prime minister smiled "yes, Mr. Gerald Sanders of the resistance has been pushing for the dissolution of the empire, or at least the handing of total control of it to the revolutionaries"

Nico's eyes hardened then and he found his voice "And risk going back to the anarchial State these countries were in before the Empire was set up to control the anarchy and set up order?" he asked angrily.

The Prime Minister shrugged "Now that he has the backing of the Imperial Parliament, he is not afraid to throw his weight around Your Majesty" he said neutrally

Nico was furious " Does he want to lose the Drachma as the currency? and go back to the unstable former american dollar?!"

His voice and tone softened "The Empire has to stay, there are too much risks if the republic was to be set up again"

The Prime Minister stood and went to a nearby window "You stand to gain much from the revitalization of the Olympian Empire" he noted calmly.

Nico stood up angrily and pointed outside furiously

" I have been Emperor for 10 years now prime minister, those people out there, they are my people! I am their emperor I have a duty to the state that I must fulfill and think of first!" he insisted stubbornly and passionately.

The Prime Minister opened the double oakwood doors and shrugged

"Convice Sanders Your Highness, and maybe the federation can be moved to the revitalization of your precious empire" he said in a neutral tone as he walked out.

As the heavy oakwood doors slammed shut, Nico smiled sadly "Veni,Vedi,Veci" he said in a regretful tone.

He pressed a button "Marianne, call all my cabinet members for a meeting tomorrow" he said calmly.

"It is done your highness, they will be there by tommorow" the mechanically altered voice of Marianne replied.

Nico sat down and opened his best brandy, he poured himself a glass and drank and poured again "it is done" he somberly noted as he drank and drank again

Until he had at last drank himself to a sweet dark sleep.

It was all over now, The Time of the Olympian Eagle was over, the European Phoenix would surely rise from it's ashes all in due time.

-Linebreak-Linebreak-Linebreak-Linebreak-Linebreak-Linebreak-Linebreak-Linebreak-Linebreak-Linebreak-Linebreak-

 **Post A.N** to ensure maximum understanding of the political situation at the beginning of "Olympus Maximus" do allow me to outline a few changes in human history and the history of the work it is based on that are relevant to the developement of the geopolitical shenanigan in this story

1\. The Northern Sun has been set up as a replacement of the United Kingdom which fell after a civil war, The Northern Sun then fought for some time in the continent until at last the European Imperial Federation was set up with the Northern Sun as it's head

2\. The Asian Military Union was set up in the years following the European Continental wars and the Asians too united under one super state with the Chinese and the Japanese at the helm

that's all i will reveal for now, i do hope it has heped make my work less confusing to some. if you have any questions PM me and i shall try my best to answer them.

this is my first story and obviously flame comments won't help me much and so they will be ignored. if there are any beta readers willing to help me do PM me.

by the way,as you may have noticed this is a new prologue, i noticed the mistakes and thought, ah well, might as well fix it. First Chapter will be out soon

Naturally, this is the part where i ask you to review :)

-GodsofOlympus


	2. Chapter I: No Vacation For Heroes

**A.N**

"Statement"

 _Thoughts or Flashback sequence_

 _'Telepathic Communication'_

 **New York City,A Donut Shop Downtown**

Percy grins as he exits the donut store, munching on his honey glazed donut. He looks up to the sky and saw a black blur heading towards him and he couldn't help but chuckle. ' _Boss! No fair, you said you'd call me when you get donuts!'_ Whinnied the disgruntled jet black pegasus. "Sorry Blackjack I guess I forgot' He says with a wide lopsided grin

He jumps on Blackjack's back giving him the rest of the donuts he had bought beforehand "Here, I need you to take me to Olympus." Blackjack grunted but accepted the peace offering before taking off.

As his trusty pegasus flew along the New York skyline Percy felt his mind wander to the tumultuous past.

 _Bodies flew left and right as explosions rocked the battlefield. This would be it, he realized with a start. The battle that would decide the war,_ _He looked around the battlefield and saw that they were losing demigods at an incomprehensible rate and he felt doubt begin to grow within himself , Could they even win?_

 _He shook himself from his doubts, he NEEDED to win this. For Annabeth,for his friends and for all the demigods that now littered the battleground motionless._ _He spotted a Half formed Gaea fighting multiple Demigods and winning, He squinted and realized to a start that one of those Demigods was his Annabeth. He began to run, he had to save her and stop the earth mother, he HAD T-_

"-ello? Olympus to Mr. Jackson do you copy?" Questioned a distinctly familiar voice. Percy looked towards the source of the voice and felt himself nod "Olympus please" The Doorman looked at him strangely but pressed the button regardless that would send him to Olympus. He thanked the doorman and got in quite quickly.

It was a distracted Percy Jackson that finally made it to Olympus that day. He walked aimlessly amongst the hustle and bustle of Olympus and it's marketplace. He was so distracted that he didn't notice a scarlet eyed teen who he then ceremoniously bumped into. "Hey Watch it!" Snarled the scarlet eyed teen

He was jolted back into reality by the aggressive teen "Hey man I didn't see you, no hard feelings alright?" He said placatingly. The aggressor grunted and walked away, He continued on to the throne room hoping to just get the day over and done with. The Teen from before was yelling and shouting "DOWN WITH THE CORRUPTION OF THE GODS! HAIL KRONOS!"

Percy watched in horror as the teen began throwing oddly shaped bombs that seemed to explode in greek fire with aplomb, and soon, he found out why. He counted at least twenty hooded figures drawing their blades and beginning to engage the Olympian Guards, protecting their bomb throwing comrade

Percy did not hesitate further, he tapped his wristwatch watching it unfold into a celestial bronze shield and also uncapped his pen to wield _Riptide._ He jumped into action immediately knocking out one of the mystery attackers with a shield bash to the face.

Unfortunately, this drew the attention of four of the twenty attackers who recognized him and rushed him all at once. He was glad then to be flanked by 2 Olympian Guards who began engaging two of the four attackers, Two of the attackers were still charging towards him though. With his lips set in a thin line he charges forward shield drawn up to bash his opponents away when suddenly it happened.

Ear shattering explosions begin to occur,with horror, He realizes that the attackers were exploding into unknown explosive fragments. He tries to stop his charge but he is too close White fills his vision and before he loses consciousness his last thought is that of Annabeth, the love of his life, the one he had lost to the clutches of Gaea that sadistic primordial

 **Olympus,Throne Room**

The Somber council meeting began at last. The Wisdom goddess stands and begins to address Poseidon and the others

"The attack was done by 30 perpetrators, Hephaestus's Cameras confirm that this group was a mix of monsters and Demigods. They used these bombs-" Athena pulls out a Sickle shaped object "-of unknown make and origin to bombard various parts of Olympus before being attacked by our guards"

Ares glares at the bomb "where are these demigods then Athena? The least we can do is deal some divine justice!"

Athena shakes her head, seemingly used to the interruptions of the War God "If you want to execute fragments Ares, go ahead. The perpetrators all exploded into little explosive fragments that devastated the area around them"

The war god fumes at the rather brusque dismissial, but backs down. Poseidon speaks up for the first time in the meeting "Do we know who planned and executed these atrocities?"

The Wisdom Goddess nods her head "Yes we do, Hermes has just reported before we began the meeting that one of the Hesperides has been swayed to take the sky in place of Atlas. It is very likely that he has planned and executed these attacks"

"Give me the men and I will crush Atlas!" Roars Poseidon from his throne, enraged at the mind behind the act of terror that had injured his favorite child and cost Olympus undetermined casualties with numerous injured

"Brother Peace, When your son recovers he will deal with the Titan." Responds a stoic Zeus. The response of the Thunder God enraged Poseidon _Percy has just gone through two wars, can he not get some peace?!_ "My Son has fought two wars for us already, can someone else not handle it?! Annabeth's Death has shaken him enough!"

The King of the gods seems to set his jaw, eyes hardening "He is the strongest demigod we have" Poseidon refused to give in "There are others! Gods even! That are willing to do this"

Zeus seemed set in his decision however "He will be appropriately armed and accompanied, his quest will begin as soon as he recovers, we cannot afford to let Atlas roam free. This meeting is adjourned" A flash of light sees the thunder god out of the room

Poseidon worriedly approaches Apollo "Apollo, please, take care of Percy". Apollo nods and flashes out

Poseidon could only grimace _I am sorry my son. I was not strong enough to stop Zeus. You truly have suffered a lot, I swear if it's the last thing I do, I will free you from this incessant questing"_

 **2 Weeks later,Olympus Infirmary**

 _Gods my head hurts, Holy Harpy, what happened?_ I look around my surroundings, I blink twice, then again. It registers to me, The Olympian Infirmary…I think back to what had happened and pale as I remember, before i could voice my worries to myself and panic though, i hear a cough

"Welcome Back Percy,To the land of the living, I am so awesome" says a familiar voice with familiarly horrible haikus, I grin, It was one of my favorite gods after all

"Hey Apollo, Did you have to greet me with a haiku? I just got over my headache!" I say jokingly. Apollo laughs, spotting my sarcasm. He seems to freeze though and looks guiltily at the ceiling, I notice immediately "Hey Apollo, what's wrong" I ask warily

He sighs "Zeus wants you to deal with the mastermind of the terror attack from two weeks ago" I groan _Gods always asking for something, all I wanted was peace_ "Dad is okay with this?" I ask in amazement

The god shakes his head "Nope, was very adamant not to send you but Daddy Z insisted" _Of course he did, probably needed his weapon nice and active. Could have sent one of the gods but no, it had to be me_ I rant inwardly with a grimace, I breathe deeply and ask "When?"

The guilty look reappears "As soon as you recovered he said". I huff _of course, Why let the Demigod who lost his fiancée In a war take a break? That would be disgustingly humane_ "Am I getting any support?" I ask instead hoping against hope that Zeus would have help for me

"Nico and Thalia and some Hephaestus Grade Weaponry" The God of the sun says with a winning smile, I don't let it fool me, he is worried deep down. "You should let Zeus know I'm awake then Lord Apollo" I state formally, knowing that the time for easy going attitudes was over and I had to be serious. Apollo thankfully understood and flashed out.

A bright flash of light heralded the return of Apollo with Nico,Thalia,Hephaestus and Zeus

Immediately I get jumped and pummeled by two irate demigods who began berating me for idiotic heroism "I missed you both too" I grumble as I get up "Don't be like that Percy, we missed you plenty. We were just worried sick" Thalia stated reassuringly. I smile, despite the serious situation

Zeus clears his throat and unwraps the bundle filled with the weapons crafted by Hephaestus "For you Nico, Son of Hades, The Sabre of Death crafted by The God of the forge and blessed by your father, you will find that it will serve you well" he says as he presents Nico with his weapon who swung it a few times

He smiles at Thalia "To you my daughter, The Lance of Lightning. A weapon crafted by the Cyclopes. I entrust you to wield this now in protection of Olympus and your loved ones" Thalia grins as she finds out the reason for the weapon's name

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, I present you with The Trident of the Deep. Blessed by your father himself . May it serve you well" he says grandly, handing me the trident. I am not too worried about using it, I had fought with Tridents before

He says goodbye then flashes out. Thalia pales and looks at Apollo "N-N-No Please don't tell me you're dr-" she begins to say nervously before Apollo interrupts "Driving? Ooooh Yeah!"

Nico and I grin as Thalia faints with fear at the million dollar grin on Apollo's face oh boy,this'll be one long journey

END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Happy Christmas everyone! Here's my Gift to you all this Christmas, a new chapter! Woohoo. I am currently in my winter holidays and i intend to write as much on both stories from now till the end of said Holidays!

Still waiting on Beta offers if anyone's interested. Also,Constructive Critics will be appreciated and listened to, Flamers will be burned with the flames they use

Next Chapter for Valyria Rising coming soon! see y'all in the next chapter

-GodsOfOlympus


	3. Chapter II: Betrayals

**Alaska,Atlas's Fortress,August 15,2010**

It had taken him and Nico and Thalia,two weeks with extensive help from the Hunters and Apollo to finally track down Atlas's Fortress. They had asked Olympus for assistance and after an annoyingly typical two week silence, had been given the god of war, It had taken all the efforts of Apollo and Artemis to stop him and Ares from tearing each other apart when he found out.

Apollo of course volunteered to ask for further assistance from the hunters but he had refused knowing the weakened state of the ancient group. Thalia had thankfully understood at the time and relayed some convincing reasons and platitudes towards the Hunters.

Thankfully, With the fortress found in the Territory beyond the gods control, the demigods were instead backed up by ten senior greek campers to infiltrate the castle and capture Atlas. They were confident yes, but not arrogant,they were veterans of two wars and armed to the teeth with the best Olympian weaponry.

Percy was anxious, The last time he had faced the titan he had barely won the immense strenght of the titan would be difficult to triumph against. True, this time he had twelve companions who had the experience and weaponry to back him up but he was so outclassed in that battle with Atlas that his later victory over Kronos in battle had surprised him then and now

 _'Perseus Jackson' hissed out Kronos as the crooked one searched the throne room for him, his heart was beating fast, he had fought monsters and faced impossible odds before but never a possessed demigod holding the spirit of an ancient titan! Hell, fighting an actual titan seemed like cake walk when compared to the situation he now found himself in_

 _His thoughts are interrupted when a roar comes from the titan now charging at him with Backbiter,in it's scythe form, he reacts instinctively and in half a second had sidestepped watching in terrified awe as the pillar he was once leaning on collapsed into rubble. The titan lord gives him no reprieve and charges with a downward chop forcing a parry from his tired limbs_

 _He feints a downward chop which the titan thankfully bought,moving to block him with his scythe, it would have worked too but that was before he changed course and slashed at the titan's stomach_

 _A sickening squelch resounds around the throne room as his feint works and silver ichor stains the thirsty edge of Riptide, regret instantly hits him in the form of a six foot long scythe nicking his shoulder and painting the golden floors of Olympus red. The pain and exhaustion cloud his mind and his vision long enough for Kronos to move away and begin circling him once more._

 _He grins proudly, Kronos's side was injured badly it seemed that Riptide had bit deep and in the mortal shell he was possessing that injury would slow him down at the very least. He faltered slightly,he had heard Luke's screams after Kronos had won the mental battle that was going on in Luke's head, could he really strike a fatal blow on Luke's body? More importantly, would the ancient titan even let his blade get that far?_

 _His momentary hesitation nearly costs him as a ball of golden energy whizzes by, which he barely dodges. His features harden and he grips Riptide tightly, Kronos would die today and his friend's sacrifice would not be in vain_

 _He furiously leapt into action slashing and stabbing with renewed vigor that the arrogant titan neither planned for or wanted. he was on the offensive now, hacking away and parrying blows from the surprised Titan. He glanced around the throne room and spotted an oppurtunity in the form of a Trident pointing outwards from the base of his father's throne and the gigantic fountain of water near the entrance of the throne room._

 _His body ached in protest but he pushed on slowly pushing the enraged Titan towards the throne. Kronos seemed incensed at his renewed resistance and kicked him hard into the sealed doors of the throne room, he grinned...just as planned. He felt the familiar tug in his gut as a blast of water barreled into the Titan closing the distance between him and the trident._

 _A sickening squelch echoed across the throne room as the father of zeus was impaled in the chest by a trident. He picked himself up, wincing at the pain but carrying on and walking slowly to the dying mortal shell of the Titan._

 _'You will not win Perseus! I am i-imor-t' began the titan before the words were lost in a coughing fit, Knowing that Backbiter was also the scythe of Kronos and in the mood for irony he picked up the scythe and slashed it into the head of Kronos's mortal shell._

 _A golden scythe rose in the air and shattered into many miniscule pieces before being blown away by a wind produced by the newly opened throne room doors that were opened by the exhausted but victorious Olympian Forces. 'What's up?' Was all he could say to the open mouthed crowd of demigods before fainting_

He had improved by leaps and bounds since then and would hopefully not have to rely on luck for this battle or fight in an exhausted state

''Percy, our scout just got back'' said an anxious feminine voice. He motioned her into his tent where they had a rough outline of Atlas's Based drawn with chalk, Clarisse la Rue his rival turned friend entered looking extremely worried. He observed as she picked up two pebbles and positioned them near the entrace and the assumed exit of the base

Nico and Thalia observed silently with their thoughts probably running at a million miles per minute trying to plan for the situation

He looked curiously at her with eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation which she provided when she noticed his questioning look ''Atlas is back into his old tricks again Percy, our scout spotted two groups-'' she nodded towards where she had placed the pebbles "-of mortal mercenaries guarding his entrances and exit, we don't know how many there are" she finished worriedly

He pulled up a chair for her and sat in one himself digesting the information "Can we not use the mist?" he asked hopefully, Clarisse shook her head "We tried, somehow the mercenaries are immune to it ; nearly lost a damn scout."

A weakness in the fortress defense became obvious at that moment and he picked up the the chess piece that represented his expedition, would it work though? "Clarisse have we pinpointed where our big bad Titan is at?" He asked in a hopeful tone

As a response Clarisse unsheathed her dagger and stabbed a building near what they had determined was the back exit, he grinned, that was perfect. "Nico, you and 5 of our guys are gonna provide a distraction at the front entrance" Nico nodded seeing the tactic he was going for

"Select the archers in the group for this one Nico, tell them to use the stun arrows and to stay hidden. You need to use a good few undead to engage the mercenaries" He ordered once more before turning to an expectant Clarisse

"You,Thalia and I will go with the rest of our group with the Gold Net Launcher,we aim for Atlas and his monster guards " Thalia and Clarisse nodded before putting their fur coats on and walking out of the tent to tell the other campers of their orders

Nico unsheathed the Black Sabre and seemed to stare at it before looking at him and speaking "Do we have a chance Perce?"

He nodded with confidence "Course we do Nico, we have ten of our veteran and senior campers who are armed to the teeth with us" he meant it too, many of the campers here had been with the camp since the Second Titan War; they would be loyal and skilled.

He stared at his own Hephaestus forged weapon, a trident that shimmered in mesmerizingly familiar ways. His resolve hardened, his father had sent his group because they were the best and most Veteran campers, and unlike most quests they were more than adequately informed and armed.

 _'To fail is an unaffordable luxury'_ he thought as he began to put on his armor and strap on his weapons.

 **Atlas's Fortress,Alaska,3:00 p.m**

He grinned as he smoked one of his mortal cigars, things were coming together nicely. He would soon have the means to make good on his oath to Kronos. He had found the loopholes long ago of course and had exploited them fully not wanting to end in the servitude to a brat who had gotten lucky.

"Sir, the front gates are under attack. I'm getting panicked reports from our men of mercenaries who seem resistant to our bullets" spoke up a deep masculine voice from his doorway. He shook his head exasperatedly, surely the brats weren't already launching their attack so early in the day

He regarded the mercenary captain at his door "Rouse the others then Captain Grant,my personal guard will take over from here. It is important that you stop those mercenaries" the captain saluted and jogged off, he grinned; so the son of hades was here after all this would make for an interesting confrontation.

"Sssso the demigodssss attack at last" amusedly hissed a figure hidden in the shadows of his office

He frowned,she should be taking this seriously and she had to know that "Sess, try not to forget that these demigods are being led by Percy Jackson, a demigod that has an impressive number and variety of monsters in his killcount." He chastised softly

The scythian dracaena queen sniffed derisively "You are a warrior without equal Lord Atlassss, my dracaena follow cunning but alssso ssstrenght and you,like your brother before you have an abundance of both. These arrogant godssspawn will be crusshed" His frown deepened at the mention of his brother but also because Sess seemed to have lost sight of the plan

"Do not forget that we are here to strike a crippling blow against the Olympians Sess" he sternly reminded the monster queen. The dracaena queen slithers out of the shadows and bows presenting him with a wrapped spear "Yesss my lord Atlass I undersstand" He takes the spear and unwraps it with care

The smooth unknown metal of the speartip glistened dangerously in the light already hungry and wishing for it's first bite. He gives the spear a showman's twirl before pounding the floor twice with the butt of the spear "Muster the dracaena in full force to man the positions we discussed earlier" the snake queen nods before setting offf, a chesire grin finds it's way on his lips;after all just because he wanted to be found didn't mean he couldn't spring a few surprises on his honoured guests

 **Front Gates,Atlas's Fortress,Alaska,3:30 p.m**

Edward Grant cursed his luck for the fifth time that day, he just couldn't be content with guarding a mining operation couldn't he? He had praised the stars when he found out where he was being posted to, after all Ronald Salta was a frequent customer of Epsilon Security Group and paid well. Sure, the man had vanished for some odd number of years but when you worked as an officer for a security company you learned quickly not to ask irrelevant questions to your employers.

He cursed those same stars now, he had thought he would be in for an easy task of guarding the enigmatic businessman and then getting paid, he didn't expect thirty mercs that wore high tech kevlar gear from the look of it to attack the very isolated Alaskan base of his employer; just who had Mr. Salta angered?

An errant arrow shakes him out of his thoughts, god damn it! it was like he was dealing with the indians of old. "Switch to automatic boys, pump those arrow shooters full of lead!" He barked towards a group of his soldiers. The reassuring crack of gunfire echoed as the soldiers fire towards the treeline hoping for a shot to land on one of their tormentors

He had already counted seven knocked out of the fifteen men under his command with a further three dead from the strange mercenaries. That left him and five of his men holding the gates, the mercs charge once again disrupting the volley into the treeline. There it was again another volley of these god damned arrows hurtling towards them.

Two of his remaining five remain standing and he grits his teeth, hating to have to give the order but knowing it's need "retreat boys! Into the base the front entrance is lost!" The three of them begin a fighting retreat towards the main building

"Antartica this is Epsilon Unit Ravagers! unit code Zeta-Tango-Whiskey-Four requesting for exfil, we are under attack by unknown mercenary forces and have lost the majority of our unit" He looked on approvingly at his communications officer, glad that he did not need to give an obvious order. He ducked behind a wall hoping for a response from their Alaskan Outpost

"Ravagers this is Antartica, stealth chopper approaching your location, ETA 10 minutes. Hang on" his face hardened, they had to survive for ten minutes then they would be out of here. They were Ravageds, they could survive ten minutes.

He hurled a grenade at a nearby comms tower observing with grim satisfaction as it knocked down two of the relentless mercenaries. He was tantalizingly close to the main building only a few more inches and he would find safety and abundant cover, he hazarded a look back towards his pursuers being greeted instead by the sight of one of those damned arrows inches away from his face. _I had to take this job_ was his last thought before he joined his other comrades in the realm of sleep.

 **Rear Entrance,Atlas's Fortress,4:00 p.m**

He stared at the backdoor of Atlas's main building,thinking to himself how this was just too easy. Nico had reported to him a few seconds ago that the entirety of the mortal mercenaries had been knocked out at the cost of one archer who had picked a tree unfortunately close to the spot where the mercenaries had then blindly shot into.

It was definitely too easy, He had decided to reinforce Nico's group with Clarisse so that they could force the front door and draw as much attention to themselves as possible so that the stealthier approach of his group would then go unnoticed

He heard a crack of gunshot, that was the signal that meant Nico had rushed the door. He nodded at the son of Hermes who then got to work picking the lock, it didn't take long and soon they were sweeping cautiously past the hallways.

His hair stood on end and trusting his insticts he sidestepped away from a charging dracaena that would have taken him out. Other Dracaena appeared from the corners of the labyrinth like hallways and soon enough, battle was joined. Golden dust began to pile up around them but more of the snakes seemed to pour out of nowhere.

He charged a nearby dracaena with an overhead swing, the dracaena had no time to dodge and Riptide was soon embedded between its skull. He rushed towards a demigod currently being double teamed by two dracaena stabbing on in the back and kicking the other away "Thanks Perce" the grateful camper says before running off to fight other dracaena

It seemed that the flow of monsters was slowing down, he bats a spear away " Thalia! Bring the Net and come with me" thankfully she had heard and had unsheathed her semi divine weaponry and were now fighting their way towards him. The Trident he had been given had also found it's way from his back to his hands and he found himself rushing towards her too to meet her halfway.

It seemed like an eternity of hacking,slashing and dodging but he eventually got there "We're heading to Atlas now Thals, tell the others to regroup with Nico" she nodded and unleashed a lightning bolt from her Lance bringing down three dracaena and clearing a path, he waited a few seconds fending off stray dracena every now and then.

He did not wait long as Thalia returned and nodded towards him. They took off in a jog sweeping through the rooms they encountered along the way. It felt like his arms were about to fall off from exhaustion but he pushed on towards a door that seemed to be painted gold and red, Thalia seemed to understand what he was thinkig too and jogged after him.

It was Thalia's quick reflex that saved him from a Bident's tips as she pulled him back sharply. He looked at the source of the Bident in shock "Ssso the little godssspawn make it at last" the dracaena hissed in an almost regal tone "I'll do this Perce, here take the net" Thalia whispered before handing him the net

He ran towards the door again but had to duck from a stab headed his way. _Come on Thals what's the holdup?_ He thought desperately as he continued to make his way to the door "Oy! Snake, your fighting me" he heard her say before a thunder bolt hit just above the head of the enraged dracaena who rushed Thalia. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door

Surprise and Caution flooded him, the room seemed dark and empty apart from a barely lit fireplace and a desk. He crouched and began to move towards the desk taking out a flashlight as he inched forwards. Then suddenly the room was bathed in light and he saw Atlas sitting behind his desk grinning widely with a spear cradled like a child in the titan's arms.

"Ah Welcome Perseus Jackson to my humble abode" the titan said and grinned mockingly, he grit his teeth "Enough of your games Atlas I'm here to put you back underneath the slab of sky you escaped from" he says through clenched teeth

The titan lets out a rumbling laugh "You had a goddess on your side the first time Perseus, from where I'm sitting I see only the Olympian errand boy sent by Zeus to a suicide mission" the titan says with a sneer

He paused,that couldn't be true Zeus was better than that. The titan seems to pick up on his hesitation "Oh yes a suicide mission. Zeus only cares about achieving much using as little of Olympus's resources as possible. I had a thousand two hundred dracaena here today Perseus, you and that son of hades faced twenty five each on my orders, If I so wished you would be dead or imprisoned"

He stood in contemplation, the titan made a valid point. 10 campers would have been adequate along with the big three demigods to wipe out a nest of four hundred or four hundred and fifty dracaena at a stretch but a thousand and two hundred? They would have been overwhelmed quickly. He had faced impossible odds before true, but he was getting tired of the fact that it was the gods fault each and every time.

He shook his head as if to clear the treasonous thoughts from his head "It doesn't matter Atlas, I will capture you" he said with as much conviction as he could muster drawing the blessed trident and shifting into a ready stance. The titan let out a laugh again as if he was part of some grand joke he couldn't understand before drawing a long spear, he eyed the spear cautiously; Atlas had used swords a lot and didn't seem like a spear user so it could be a trap.

The two warriors eyed each other cautiously, silently daring the other to make the first move. He was aware and cautious of Atlas's immense strength and Atlas was probably cautious too knowing his skill with a sword. Speed and technique would win him this battle because he could not outperform the Titan in strength.

The staredown is ended as Atlas lunges forward intent on making demigod kebab with his spear, instinct takes over and he had jumped backwards eyeing the titan cautiously. Atlas seemed to smirk before going in for another thrust, the thrust had come too quickly to be dodged and instead he parried the speartip away from him before keeping his distance once again

He had winced slightly, the arm he had used to parry was tingling and hurting badly. He grimaced as he capped Riptide and drew the trident, intent on making sure Atlas's reach advantage would be negated at least.

The titan of strenght saw his grimace as he drew the Trident and chuckled "A little something from daddy?" the titan asked him mockingly before the spear seemed to change into a Halberd which then came at him as an overhead chop, he couldn't parry something like that. So he sidestepped before jabbing the Trident forward, the extra reach was a godsend as he nicked the side of the now enraged titan.

Atlas had looked in shock and anger at his wounded side leaking silver ichor before becoming a whirlind of chops and swipes that he had barely dodged and rarely parried. The titan's hand was then thrust forward and an unseen force swept him off his feet and threw him towards a nearby wall, a sickening crack could be heard and he knew he had broken some bones and would need plenty of nectar and rest after this fight if he made it out at all.

The titan was quick and capitalized on his stunned and pained state and the halberd turned into a spear which was thrust towards his side once more, he had no energy to parry or dodge and the spear bit deeply into his shoulder.

That puzzled him, he was weak and more or less defenseless, and the titan had not struck for a killing blow. "You live Perseus, as a reminder of my strenght and your weakness" the titan said in an oddly strained and seemingly angry voice. He raised his trident slightly intent on at least trying to take the Titan down before he succumed to his wounds.

 _But..no, why should he? He could lie down here and rest, why fight for a losing cause anyway._ That wasn't right, he shouldn't doubt himself or the Olympians like this. He had to stop Atlas

Atlas was grinning now as again the same unseen force emanated from the titan's hand and a hole was punched through the roof of the building. He heard an odd sound that he was sure was one of the mortal helicopters, a ladder had then appeared in front of Atlas which the Titan held onto

"Good Fortune Perseus Jackson, you will not be so lucky next time we meet" The titan taunted before being pulled by the rope towards the helicopter.

Nico and Thalia broke through the doors at that exact moment looking ready to take down the titan,they could do nothing but stare though as the helicopter carrying the Titan of endurance and strenght grew further and further away until it was nothing but a dot in the horizon

His legs had annoyingly chosen that moment to stop working and he fainted, barely feeling Thalia catching him and setting him down gently

 **Palace of Hypnos,August 23,2010**

"Hypnos, you will rebel or I will force you to fade" he growled with his spear pointed threateningly towards the god's throat. He couldn't of course, but he had to be convincing or this phase of the plan would be set back by a few weeks.

"I want guarantees of victory here Atlas! I can't just rouse the cabal for their support without any guarantees" the god of sleep grounded out through clenched teeth. It was annoying to be questioned like this but it also seemed like a fair compromise and so he gave the god some reassurances "The Queen of the Dracaena and Brutus are already supporting me. With you and the cabal that makes twenty thousand soldiers, barring direct interference from the Olympians we would outnumber their forces ten to one"

In the end, the God's greed and bitterness towards the Olympians won out and he noted with glee that it didn't even take as long as last time to convince Hypnos to swear the cabal into the titan's service.

"We strike Camp Half Blood in two days, be prepared" He flashed away with a smile on his face. It was now time for the brat prove worthy of his servitude, If the brat did so he would gain the titan of strenght and endurance and his allies, if he failed...well, Charon would be ferrying one more demigod into the underworld's dark halls

 **Author's Note**

 **Annnnnd that ladies and gentlemen concludes Chapter II! I apologize for the delay, RL issues were very insistent on my attention. To compensate though, the chapter is much longer than what I usually write.**

 **Oh yes, that reminds me. To establish some stability into my story, from now on I'm putting a cap on my Chapter's lenghts. The minimum being 2,000 words and the maximum set at 10,000**

 **What this means for my story is, realistically my chapters(when being written during school months would be within the 2,000-5,000 words range while my chapters during holidays will be within 4,000 to 7,000 words and ideally 10,000)**

 **See y'all in the next chapter!**

 **-GodsOfOlympus**


End file.
